


Only For You

by darkreverie86



Series: The Devil's Heart [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Adrienne are truly one for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "covet".

There is nothing separating them - the only sensation is the deep love shared between them and that of their skin against each others. It is the first night since their bonding, the first night they are truly one.

“I love you so much” he whispers into the top of her head, his voice in tender and true “I never thought I would find someone”

“You found me” she responds looking up into his powder blue eyes “and I love you so much too!” The love they shared, the bond is deeper than any human could possible fathom. The bond between an Angel, non-the-less an Archangel, and his mate is unbreakable.

Their lips met in a tender kiss as they closed their eyes immersed in each other “Let me have you...completely” his whispered into her lips. She nodded her head and they continued kissing as he gently slid inside her.

Despite what most thought, Lucifer was capable of deep and passionate love. He was also so careful and tender. “Did I hurt you?” he inquired to her looking deep into her eyes.

“Of course not” she chocked in response while attempting to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. She had saved herself, despite many of her friends, because she believed that making love should mean something and that it should only be done with the one you truly love.

He softly covered her lips with his own as he slowly pulled himself out of her and slowly in again. She didn’t flinch - so he continued his movement each time moving deeper with in her. He felt her nails against his back. Her breathing became more labored as did his. She gasped as she held on to him tighter. His lips moved to the soft skin of her neck causing her to gasp more. She wondered if making love always felt like this - probably not.

She moved her hips with his deepening his penetration and their pleasure. He moaned against her skin. She bit her lip and buried her face against his shoulder as a sharp pain hit her - he broke her shield. He positioned himself over her and looked into her eyes searching for any sign of pain or fear - there was none. They were both so close it was unbearable - he must of felt it too since he picked up the speed of his thrusts. Suddenly she was overcome with pleasure.

“Lucifer” she gasped as she came her body trembling.

He came shortly after collapsing on her “Adrienne” he whispered into her neck.

They laid there gasping and sweaty for several minuets before he slowly pulled out and rolled on to his back next to her. She shifted over placing her head and hand on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling attempting to gather his thoughts.

“How was I?” he whispered lazily running his figures through her damp hair.

“Wonderful” she responded closing her eyes. He laid there looking at his sleeping mate before he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
